


Friends-Of-Friends

by TymBunn



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Hanging With Friends-of-Friends, Implied Asexual Ren, Non-Binary Scarlet, Other, Poly SSSN - Freeform, Relationship Commitment Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TymBunn/pseuds/TymBunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 9</p><p>Team SSSN reuniting with Team RWBY seeing the glimpse of the team being more than just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends-Of-Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hanging out with friends

Team RWBY hung behind the two excited males, eyes curiously watching the airship approaching. They could just see the figures against the windows, though the glare cut most of them out. That didn’t stop Sun from bouncing on the balls of his feet, waving. Neptune was much more collected, though the way his gloved hands wrung the edge of his jacket gave him away. It seemed to go through the air in a crawl. Neptune had to physically hold back his partner from rushing forward as it seemed to finally land. 

People slowly emerged from the airship and looked in awe, though for a few moments the ones they were looking for didn’t emerge. Ruby grabbed onto her sister’s shoulder, using the leverage to bounce as of it would help her see further inside to who they were looking for. 

Blake was the first one to notice a pair that fit the vague description that they had been given. The next moment the other faunus was off. The other five were just able to keep up in time to see Sun fling himself at the pair in a bear hug. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So… You are aware Neptune has flirted with, ah, many girls here…” Weiss started after a few tense moments of sitting at the desk with Sage.

He was tall, and shared Sun’s preference for lack of shirts. Nearby she could hear Yang’s teasing for Neptune making so called “love-y dove-y eyes” and soon she and Ruby were chanting a song about such things.  

“Yes I am.” Came the monotonous reply that startled Weiss out of her thoughts, which she covered by straightening her already meticulously kept books. 

It wasn’t something she could wrap her head around. Sure, Yang flirted with everyone, but she wasn’t in a relationship. Weiss herself wouldn’t mind an idle flirt towards Blake – her girlfriend was attractive! Why wouldn’t people be able to express that? – but it surely couldn’t be that simple with four very different people in one relationship…

As if he could see the cogs turning in the heiress’s head, Sage elaborated. “Scarlet lets people know when it isn’t appreciated, but they’re usually okay with it. Sun is in the same boat as Neptune, and I do not mind. He knows he doesn’t belong to us like an object, but we would like him to stay exclusively to the three of us.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scarlet tensed once they felt a hand brush on their shoulder, sending a glare up at the offender. They recognised the girl – Nora as Sage had explained – before moving their gaze towards the male next to her – Lie Ren.

They huffed their unsaid question of _what d’ya want?_ and didn’t get an immediate response. Instead someone walked away, waiting for the other to leave, only for Ren to speak up.  
“They’re welcoming for people like us, away from the norm in both ways.”

As Lie Ren walked off, Scarlet sniffed and went back to cleaning his pistol.


End file.
